


Familiarity of touch

by hakubo



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Blowjobs, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 11:32:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9321641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hakubo/pseuds/hakubo
Summary: Sam knows he can let go because Steve is there to get him home.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Dear @thebadlass, I tried putting in as many things you liked in this story and I really hope you like the end result. It was a pleasure to write for you.

Sam is drunk. Well, not really drunk. More like pleasantly buzzed, everything around him softer and louder and he's more relaxed than he's been in days now. Which, he supposed, was Barnes’ plan anyway when he dragged him out to this party. He doesn't know whose house it is; Barnes knows so many people and it's not as if it matters.

 

Sam takes another sip of his drink, the last one, dammit, and settles in just to watch people around him. He’s too lazy to get himself another drink and still feeling the disappointment of getting fucking injured and ending his season, but it's blunted along with the pain in his wrist.

 

He gets lost in the rhythm, singing along and watching Nat dance with Bucky and both of them trying to get Bruce to join them and it's actually working. He doesn't get to see if they succeed or not because someone blocks his line of sight. Sam frowns, but then looks up to see who is ruining his fun.

 

“Steeeve!” He's grinning like an idiot, but he doesn't care because it's Steve. Who looks like he thinks he should be frowning, but there's a smile tugging at the corner of his mouth. He's gorgeous and Sam can't stop staring at him, his muscles and pretty face and fuck. “I want to climb you like a tree,” Sam blurts out and he doesn't think Steve heard him, but there he is, laughing at Sam, leaning down and helping him off the couch.

 

“Wait until we get home at least. Don't want you to scandalise the rookies,” he says, fond, and Sam would agree with him but as soon as he's standing he's leaning against Steve, too dizzy. Apparently he's more drunk than he thought. He can feel Steve laughing at him, the asshole, but he's also holding him up and scratching the back of his neck. Sam stretches into it, feeling like a lazy cat and gets a kiss to the forehead before Steve turns him so they're side by side and leading him towards the exit. Steve is a furnace next to him, always is, and Sam leans into him even more, smiling to himself.

 

There are people shouting both his and Steve’s names but Steve just waves at them and unerringly steers Sam through the crowd and to the car at the curb. Sam loses some time then, between getting in the car and getting on the way, but next to him Steve is relaxed and tunelessly humming to the song playing on the radio. Sam stares at him until Steve smiles and looks over.

 

“Hungry?” Steve asks and Sam is, just not for food. He wants to put his mouth on Steve, wants to lick him, swallow him down, make him feel good.

 

“Yes.” He tries putting everything he's thinking into that one word and he must succeed because Steve squirms in his seat, flushing. 

 

They don't speak again for the remainder of the drive home; Sam staring at Steve and Steve trying not to drive them off the road. It's endearing and really fucking hot if he's being honest, that he can still do this to Steve even after three years.

 

He wants to unzip him right then, take his dick out and go down on him while he's driving, feel the rush of sucking him off and the speed, the adrenaline. He doesn't think Steve would tell him no, not this time, with the way he's tenting his pants and squirming.

 

They're home before Sam makes up his mind to do something about it, though, and then he has to focus on putting one foot before the other and not falling on his face, but the moment they are in the apartment he presses Steve against the door and kisses him. Steve moans and takes control of the kiss, slows it down, turns it into something sensual and filthy. He tastes like toothpaste and it makes Sam pause and break the kiss.

 

“Wait. Weren't you studying for a test?” It makes Steve laugh and that will never get old, being the one to do that. Steve's too serious.

 

“Nat texted that you might want a ride home and I needed a break. I'll go back to studying once you pass out.” And fuck, Sam loves him so much. 

 

He goes for another quick kiss before dropping to his knees. He's not graceful or sexy doing it, lands kind of hard, but he's already got his hands on Steve's belt.

 

“Sam--” Steve starts, but then cuts himself off with a groan when Sam gets his pants open and presses his mouth to his dick through the boxers. 

 

He keeps it slow, taking his time with mapping Steve's dick with his mouth, feeling it twitch. Above him Steve's breathing heavily and Sam looks up, stares at his flushed face as he pulls the boxers down and licks him. Steve closes his eyes and leans his head back so all Sam can see is the long line of his neck, which is a shame, but his hands come to cradle Sam's head and he can't help but moan. He keeps it slow, licking and kissing, making sure he gets Steve as wet as possible because Steve loves it messy and waits for Steve to snap and take over. 

 

It doesn't take long and Sam would laugh because Steve's self-control is legendary, except during sex, but then his head is being tilted back and Steve's sliding his cock deeper, fucking his mouth, going deeper with every thrust. Sam relaxes, grabs onto Steve's hips and just holds on. 

 

He gets lost in the feeling, the taste of Steve on his tongue, the rhythm of his thrusts, so much he's almost surprised when Steve starts to come. He swallows it down and keeps his mouth on him until he starts getting soft. Fuck, he loves Steve's dick. 

 

Steve pulls him up, slowly, mindful of the fact that he's drunk and reverses their positions, kissing him. He presses a thigh between Sam's legs, moves him with a hand on his back and it's a shock, the pressure against his dick, and he ruts against it messily returns Steve's kisses. His orgasm is slow and he slumps between Steve and the door when it's over because he's so tired. 

 

Steve gives him another soft kiss before stepping away. 

 

“Bed time. Come on.” Steve leads him to their bedroom, pushes him down on the bed and goes to the bathroom. Sam is mostly asleep when Steve comes back and helps him out of his clothes and cleans him up. Sam grabs his hand when he looks like he's going to leave again.

 

“Take a nap with me. I'll help you study later.” They both know that's probably a lie, but Steve takes off his clothes and gets in behind him. 

 

He thinks he hears Steve say “I love you,” but he's already falling asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on [tumblr](http://www.count-the-stars.tumblr.com)


End file.
